The Loud House: Bad Blood
by Tyzuma
Summary: A few years have passed since Luna and Lincoln were turned into vampires. Now as they still live in the Loud House, they find their food sources limiting but luck turns to them and with the help of Lucy, invites them to a secret vampire cafe. This story revolves around Luna and Lincoln's adventures as vampires with a few experiments here and there.
1. Prolouge: How it all began

**(A/N: Hello everyone! Now before we begin, I would like to disclose some information about this new story.****This kinda isn't new as I uploaded this to my Wattpad account a while back but i never got around to posting it.****Also, this first chapter wasn't originally a whole story. It was a oneshot request i decided to turn into a full on story later. Also, if any of the vampire stuff is different, it's because I was trying to add my own little spin to the vampire thing. Now that the info is out of the way, on to the story!)**

Lucy: Ok Fangs. I think I've finally found out how to turn into a vampire. You just need to bite me.

Lucy Loud had her book of spells open on the vampire section as usual. She had found a legit looking vampire conversion spell. As usual, she wanted go try it in hope of making her vampiric dreams come true.

Lucy: Hmmm... Some milk, washing detergent, sugar, sand and dust, with a bit of ice cream. Well, good thing we have all those.

Lucy walked to the kitchen and dug around finding milk and sugar but no ice cream.

Lucy: Hmm.. Leni must have it. She's watching some soap opera in the living room if I'm not mistaken.

Lucy sneaked into the living room, prepared to see Leni watching TV.. Only to see she had fallen asleep.

Lucy: Hmm.. Must have bored her.

Lucy took the chocolate ice cream upstairs and got some dust from a vent and sand from one of Lana's ant farm.

Lucy: Ok. Just have to brew these into my little cauldron and my dark potion will be complete.

Lucy got out a miniature black cauldron and put the ingredients in and filled the rest with water and began to stir.

Lucy: Ok.. Now for the magic words. Here we go...

「 Vᔑᒲ𝙹リᔑ ᓭꖌ ʖꖎᔑᒲᒷᒲℸ ̣ 」

The liquid inside glowed a deep red, signaling the potion was complete, getting a small smile from the goth.

Fangs hopped onto the cauldron edge and drank the red liquid.

Fangs (Thoughts): This is.. Quite strange.. But master Lucy wants me to drink it so I shall. Just for her.

The bat drank more and more, finding the taste to be kind of sweet but tangy. Once he was done drinking.

Lucy watched in awe as the potion took effect on Fangs, making him grow larger, hair more spikey, eyes red and scary, and teeth razor sharp.

Lucy: Yes. This is perfect. Now Fangs, bite me.

Lucy pulled her collar down, revealing her pale neck to Fangs who looked at it in dissatisfaction. He wanted something juicy and tasty.

Lucy: Fangs?

The monstrous bat bolted out if the room and looked around to see if there was anything to munch on.

Fangs(T): Hmm... Nothing around.. Aha! Perfect!!!!!

The thirsty bat had spotted the Loud family's resident rocker Luna Loud walking up the stairs.

She was perfect to eat! So tall! So pretty! So curvy! She had enough blood for an entire week!

Fangs (T): Come to Papa!!!

*CHOMP!

A screech was heard, prompting Lucy to hurry out and see Luna trying to pry Fangs out of her neck.

Luna: Lucy!!! Help me!! This crazy dude is trying to suck me out!

Lucy: Uhhh... Fangs, get off of her this instant.

Luna: Ggrrr... Get.. off.. me.. you.. bloke!

Lucy: Sigh. Bend down and give me your neck.

Luna: Huh? Why should... I...

Lucy pinched Fangs neck, loosening his bite and letting Lucy pop him off.

Luna: That feels.. Better.

Lucy: I recommend putting band-aids over those holes. It'll help stop the bleeding.

Luna: Yeah.. Like I didn't think about going that..

Lucy: Sigh. Looks like this spell was a disaster once again. All it did was make you even scarier Fangs, not that I'm complaining.

Lucy walked back to her room with Fangs in tow and Luna putting some band-aids on her neck.

Luna: That'll do.. Damn that bat! I should get this bite checked for anything harmful. Ow...

-Later-

We cut to see Lincoln and Luna chilling on the couch watching some TV.

Tonight, the loud family was heading to out of town to watch Lola compete in a padgent that could earn them all a pretty good amount of cash if she wins. The only kids staying where Lincoln and Luna after they volunteered to watch over the house while they were gone.

Rita: Alright everyone! It's time to go! Luna and Lincoln, you sure you'll be fine by yourself for a few days?

Luna: Don't worry, Mommy-O! Me and this Cool Cat will be just fine at home!

Lincoln: We promise we won't wreck the house!

Lynn Sr: Everyone have your bags ready?

All: Yea we do!

Lynn Sr: Lynn. No sports allowed.

Lynn Jr: aaaww... C'mon dad! The hotel only had shuffle-board! That's boring!

Rita: You heard your father. We can't get kicked out of another hotel again.

Lynn Jr: Fine...

Lynn Sr: Lisa! No chemicals or equipment either!

Lisa walked back upstairs and put her lab back on her table.

Lisa: Don't blame me when you hairless apes get a rash from the filthy pool water.

Rita: Alright. I think that's all we need! See you later!

Luna and Lincoln: Bye everyone!

After they went out the door, Luna and Lincoln high-fived at their privacy.

Luna: This is great! No pranks!

Lincoln: No dirty animals!

Luna: No bossy older sis!

Lincoln: No scary younger sis!

Both: It's just us able to do our own things!

Luna and Lincoln watched some more TV until it got into old re-runs that nobody even liked.

Luna: *Yaawwwnnn... Hey dude. I'm gonna hit the hay if that's alright with you.

Lincoln: Sure thing! Night Luna!

Luna waved good bye before kneeling down in pain and holding her neck.

Luna: GAH!!! WHAT THE HECK?!

Lincoln: Luna!!

Lincoln ran over and helped her up, seeing two small holes in her neck oozing blood.

Luna: But.. Didn't I put a band-aid over thise?

Lincoln looked down and picked up two bloody band-aids that seemed to be expelled from Lunas neck.

Lincoln: I think I found your band-aids..

Luna: H-huh? What.. How did these fall of? Lisa made these to stick on no until they wore off!

Lincoln: It seems the sudden squirt of blood just peeled them off without trouble!

Luna: Jeez.. They shot out like a... uugggh...

Lincoln: Let's get you to the bathroom quick.

Lincoln led Luna upstairs to the bathroom and got out a medkit. Lisa put one their just in case.

Lincoln: Wow. How did these appear?

Luna: Well.. Fangs attacked me earlier and left behind this bite mark.

Lincoln: That's odd. He usually doesn't bite.

Luna: Lucy really needs to keep him under control.. This feels gnarly..

Lincoln: Yeah. Hey. If you look closely, the bite marks look like a vampires!

Luna: Really? Do they.. Look cool?

Lincoln: You don't even need to ask! They look sick!

Luna: hehehe. Maybe I am one?

Lincoln: Well don't drink my blood!

Lincoln playfully bumped his fist into Lunas arm, giving her a mischievous look as she grabbed him and hugged him tight, softly biting his shoulder but not causing any pain.

Luna: Prepare to be sucked dry, mortal! Mwuahaha!!

Lincoln: Oh no! Help me! I'm doomed!

Luna and Lincoln let go of each other and fell to the floor laughing. This alone time was a bunch of fun already. However, all fun must come to an end as Lincoln finished bandaging Luna up and heading downstairs to play some games as Luna went to bed.

Luna laid down, holding her neck in pain as she closed her eyes, trying to get a bit of rest.

Luna: ugh... This sucks...

*ggrrrooowwwlll...

Luna: Huh? What was that? Wait.. Am I hungry? This is not a good... not a good... good.. time...

Before Luna could finish her sentence, she passed out and dropped the floor, twitching and curling up into a ball as she began to change into something awful...

-Five Minutes Later-

Lincoln's POV

Lincoln was playing his game, a new Ace Savvy beat-em up that people seemed to like, much to his own thoughts on it.

Lincoln: This game plays like sludge! They only used Ace and all of the enemies are just copy and paste criminals with black and white clothes and cartoony money bags! The level design is so bad it makes an cell phone app look like Game of the Year! Why do people even like this game? The cool kids said it was... awesome... *sigh...

Lincoln realized he bought an awful game just because he was lied about it from obvious jerks. He facepalmed, turned off the console and laid out on the couch defeated. He knew they would laugh at his wasted money on some bootleg looking game. God he could be so gullible and he downright hated it.

Lincoln: I should just head to bed. I'll trade in the game for some cash if I can tomorrow.

As Lincoln got up, he heard something strange come from upstairs. Like a very sick voice was calling out to.. something. Lincoln walked upstairs quietly in case it was someone or something dangerous. It was stupid to even think about checking but Luna was upstairs and he wouldn't even forgive himself if anything had happened to her.

Lincoln: L-Luna? You alright?

*Huff... Puff.. Blo...od...

Lincoln: Huh? What did you say?

I.. said... I need...

Luna: BLOOD!!!!

Lincoln: AAAHH!!!

Luna leaped out from the darkness and in front of Lincoln, grabbing his shirt and holding him up high with no delay. She lifted him like he was a piece of paper! He kicked and swung at her but didn't leave a mark or bruise. Luna just smiled, showing off her sharp vampire teeth.

Lincoln: What the heck are you?!

Luna: Oh? You don't remember me Lincoln? It's me. Your favorite older sis.. Luna...

Lincoln: You aren't Luna! You're...a monster!

Luna: Wow! Harsh words coming from a pipsqueak like yourself, little bro. But enough talk. Your sister is mighty hungry~

Lincoln: F-for what?

Luna: BLOOD!!!!

Luna licked her lips and attempted to bite his neck only for him to kick her stomach hard, making her drop him in pain. Not wasting anytime, he bolted away and ran downstairs and to the door until...

Lincoln: Should.. Should I leave? Yes! Lucy will figure something out.. Right?

Lincoln thought about what would happen if he did just up and left. Luna could easily catch him out in the open anyways! Not to mention Luna could plan a trap and suck all of his families blood when they return.

Lincoln: No! I have to stay. Luna needs my help one way or another. I'll have to endure through the night. Even if it.. Kills me..

Luna: LINCOLN!!!!!!!!

Lincoln: Uh oh! Gotta blast!

Lincoln ran to the basement in a panic, not realizing that was probably not the smartest decision he could make right now. He looked left and right, seeing if there was any good hiding spot to take and plan an attack.

Lincoln: Attack? I can't even give a good punch.. If Luna comes down here then I'll dash to the top and lock the door and trap her here until I find a solution for her!

*BANG! *ccrreeeaaaakkkkk...

The door opened. Better stay quiet or else..

Lincoln: *gulp...

He hid behind some old boxes and junk as Luna came downstairs, breathing loudly in anger.

Luna: Ohh Lincoln.. Where are you Linky? Luna is pretty hungry and you look juicy and delicious~

Lincoln covered his mouth to hide his breathing. Vampires had high hearing and good noses so his rapid breaths and unwashed mouth didn't help him in the slightest.

Luna: Don't think you can hide from me, little man..

Luna walked to the far side of the room, three feet away from Lincoln's hiding spot. Taking the chance, he dashed out and up the stairs. Locking the door and blocking in with a chair against the doorknob.

Luna: WHAT?! GAHH!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE TURD!

*BANG BANG BANG

Lincoln: Sorry Luna! This is for your own good! I'll get you back to normal soon though!

Luna: GGAAHHH!!!!!!!!

As the enraged vampire banged on the door, Lincoln went upstairs and into Lynn and Lucy's room to search for Lucys book on monsters and whatnot.

Lincoln: Here it is! Ok. Zombies.. Mutants. Ghouls. Ghost. Skeletons.. Vampires.. oh here they are!

-Vampires-

Creatures of the night that feast and crave on human blood. Quick and Nimble but strong and deadly.

Abilities Vampires have:

\- Super Strength

\- Super Speed

\- Night Vision

\- Can Transform into Bats

\- Hypnosis (Not easily obtained)

\- Can produce a high sonic blast that can destroy things (Not recommended with sore or strept throat)

Lucy's note: Powers differ from book to book. Others mention being able to shoot high pressurized fluid jets from their eyes (from Japanese translations and interpretations)

Lincoln: Yes but how do I turn a vampire back into a human?!

Lincoln flipped through the book frantically, hoping for a cure. But alas, he found nothing but disappointment.

Lincoln: I just need to subdue her at least! Ah ha!

If a new vampire is on a blood rage, try feeding them a crisp apple. (Red is preferred) The Apple will help satisfy the hunger like as if they were a fruit bat.

Lincoln: Crap... I don't have the manpower to even fight Luna. Unless...

Lincoln read a a few more pages, giving a slow grin as he found a solution.

\- 15 Minutes Later -

Luna banged and kicked the door until she broke it hinges off, sending it and the chair against it flying out of a window. She stepped out and licked her lips in hunger. She was going to get her meal no matter who stands in her way.

Luna: I'm coming for you, Lincoln..

Luna walked upstairs, wondering how Lincoln could even do to defend himself. He was a puny human. She was an all powerful vampire!

Lincoln: HIIIIYYYYAAA!!!!!

Lincoln jumped from Luna and Luans room holding a big metal bat, belonging to Lynn Loud Jr.

Luna turned around only for Lincoln to slam the bat over Luna's head, causing her to topple backwards as Lincoln started to give more hits to her.

Luna: Gah!! You little!!

Luna grabbed Lincoln's wrist and pulled it towards his mouth and sunk her sharp hands into his wrist.

Lincoln: GAH!!! HE-He-he... heh.. heh...

This sudden chuckle caught Luna by suprise. Why the hell is he chuckling? He should be... Squirming around and screaming for dear life!

Luna looked at the two holes she left on Lincoln wrist.

They were like hers.

Luna: What the hell did you do?! Tell me!!!

Lincoln: Hehe... heh... hahaha...haha!!!!

Luna: Ggrr... shut up!

Lincoln stopped and turned his head to Luna's, smiling.

Showing off some new sharp vampire teeth.

Lincoln: If I'm going to beat you.. I have to fight... Fire with Fire..

\- Flashback -

Lincoln: What is this?

Note: A vampire is evenly matched with another vampire.

Lincoln turned a few pages over and saw a diagram of the body with a few arrows pointing to a few parts.

Neck: Bites here will start a slow but definite and safe transformation. Powers and blood thirst arrive once victim goes to sleep.

Wrist: DANGEROUS BITING SPOT! Powers will arrive instantaneously and a rush of adrenaline and rabbid rage with come as a side effect for 15 minutes.

Lincoln stopped reading at 'wrist" and read it over and over.

Lincoln: Become a rabbid vampire? What if I hurt or killed Luna? Would she even be able to turn back?

Lincoln sighed before closing the book. He made his decision.

Lincoln: It's for the greater good. Watch out Luna. Here I come...

\- Flashback end -

Luna: You're smarter than you look little man. But that won't be enough to stop me from sucking out all your blood.

Lincoln: I'd like to see you try..

Lincoln leaped backwards and pounced onto Luna and gave a few punches. The sister grabbed his arm and slammed his back into a wall.

Lincoln: Gah!

Luna kicked his ribs, cracking a few in the process. She grabbed his neck and held him against the wall. She raised her free hand, showing her sharp nails and dug into Lincoln's arm, cutting it open.

He squirmed in pain before letting loud shriek that ringed Lunas ears, dropping Lincoln in pain who then slashed her calves with his nails and climbed onto her back an began to punch and kick her. Luna stumbled around and backed into a wall, slamming Lincoln a few times but he still held on tight.

Luna: Get off of me!

Lincoln: No! I've got you now!

Lincoln bite Luna's neck, his two sharp fangs fitting in the holes perfectly and began to suck from it. A vampire can pass out if too much is sucked from the bite marks.

Luna: GAAAHHHH!!!! RRRAAWWWRRR!!!!!!

Luna reached behind and grabbed Lincolns shirt and tossed him straight through a wall and into Lori and Leni's room. He landed on Lori's bed, not before toppling over the dressers and shattering the mirror.

Lincoln: Ow...

Lincoln looked at his arms. Both of them had been cut open and oozing blood. He curled his hands into a fist in pain, causing some of the blood to solidify into a short arm blade.

Lincoln: What.. Is this? The.. the book never mentioned this..

Luna: LINCOLN!!!!!

Lincoln: Crap! I forgot about her!

Lincoln slashed at her as Luna jumped at Lincoln, sending the hardened blood at Luna and stabbing her in the chest.

Luna: ACK!!!

Luna fell to the floor in agony. The sharp blood crystals were stinging like crazy. Lincoln smiled as he prepared his final attack.

Lincoln: Don't think about escaping! You've already lost!

Lincoln jumped in the air and stomped on Luna, jumped off of her and kicked off from the ceiling and stomped Luna even harder, breaking the floor and sending them into the living room.

Luna landed on the floor hard, the blood crystals going deeper. Lincoln took his chance and began to suck on Luna's bite marks. She thrashed around but stopped moving but soon began to snore.

Lincoln pulled back and spit the blood out. Can't risk a chance of something worse happening.

Lincoln: Woah... That was.. something. These powers are incredible! No. I can't get distracted.

Lincoln went to the kitchen and got out a nice red apple and went back to put it in Lunas mouth.

Lincoln: She'll bite it when she gets up. Now... I need to take a rest..

Lincoln picked Luna up and placed her on the couch, wrapped her up in a blanket and sat on the recliner by the couch.

Lincoln: Good night Luna.. Hopefully you'll be better when you wake up..

Lincoln sat in the chair before noticing the windows.

Lincoln: It'll be daytime when we wake up. I should close the curtains so we don't burst in flames..

Lincoln went around the house and closed all the curtains in the house, making it pitch black which wasn't a problem for his new night vision.

Lincoln: Good night Luna...

\- Later -

Luna began to open her eyes and leaned forward, her mouth closing and taking one bite out of the apple. She swallowed and suddenly, the feeling and craving of blood just washed away. She held her head as it began to hurt as she realized what had happened.

Luna: Oh no... I almost killed Lincoln.. Shit!!!

Luna jumped off the couch and looked around to see if Lincoln was even around. He was not.

Luna: Oh please don't tell me he left. Oh this is.. Whats this?

Luna picked up a piece of paper with some writing on it.

Hey Luna. Meet me on the roof. Just turn into a bat or something and fly up. We need to discuss the whole vampire things. -Lincoln

Luna: Wow. A roof talk? I guess it is serious. Not that the situation already wasn't.

Luna walked out into the night and saw Lincoln sitting on the roof, looking at the full moon.

Luna: Hey bro! I'm up! Can you tell me how to turn into a bat?

Lincoln: Oh hey you're up! uhh... That's a bit hard to explain? I could only do it once. Try leaping up here! Your body is five times as strong so getting up here should be easy. Well, the book said something like that.

Luna: What about getting down?

Lincoln: Oh well... I'm.. a bit too scared.. of heights to even try..

Luna: Brah. You're a vampire. You can just regenerate if you break something!

Lincoln: That doesn't mean i'm not afraid of pain and agony! I may be a vampire but I still have fears and you probably do as well!

Luna: I... Touche. Hold on. I'll be up.

Luna crouched down and jumped high into the air and landed on the roof. She walked to Lincoln (while trying not to slip off the roof)

Luna: Hey. Before we start talking I just wanted to say i'm sorry bro.. I couldn't control myself..

Lincoln: L-luna you don't have to apologize! It's not your fault since Lucy started this whole thing.

Luna: But still! I tried and almost succeeded in killing you! You're lucky you even outsmarted me!

Lincoln: I just read a way to get a power boost by you turning me into a vampire. The book even said biting my wrist will make me be in a rabid state for a few minutes so.. I kinda cheated?

Luna: It isn't cheating if you're trying to save someone.

Lincoln: I guess. But that isn't what I want to talk about.

Luna: Well then what is it?

Lincoln looked at his sharp nails and cut arms.

Lincoln: This whole.. Vampire thing. I found something bad after I called Lucy..

Luna: What is it?

Lincoln: Theres.. No way to change us back until Lucy arrives home. Even then, even she doesn't know if there's a solution.

Luna: Bogus! Lucy is lying!

Lincoln: I want to believe that she's lying too but i've looked over every single spell book Lucy has! Nothing on curing vampires!

Luna: Well crap. This is bad. But it doesn't have to be!

Lincoln: What are you talking about?

Luna: Dude! We can have fun with these powers! Scare people as bats, get revenge on those bullied of yours but sucking their blood or just beating the crap out of them, and we can live forever!

Lincoln: Yeah.. You're right! But... What about school? Isn't playing in a band going to be pretty hard if you can't play at night?

Luna: Just take night classes! And i'm sure Sam and the crew won't mind staying up every now and then and even if so. I can just play in the garage with the door closed so sunlight won't get in!

Lincoln: Hey that's pretty smart! You make it seem like its a good thing.

Luna: Hey. You gotta make the most out of these situations when times are tough brah. Life will change but that doesn't mean it's a bad thing.

Lincoln: You make a good point Luna.

Luna hugged him and gave Lincoln a noogie on his head.

Lincoln: aaahh!!! Luna! Stop it!

Luna: Hehehehe!

Luna let him go and stood up, looking out on the town in awe. It looked so peaceful at night that Luna couldn't help but admire the view.

Luna: This is nice and everything but man am I hungry! Lets go find something good to eat!

Lincoln: Promise you won't eat me?

Luna: No guarantees little bro. Now, let's find some fresh meat!

Lincoln: *sigh... We bet?ter not eat any people. I've been living off of birds these past few days.

Luna: Few days?! How long was I out?!

Lincoln: Three.

Luna: When is everyone coming back?!

Lincoln: uuhhh... They said some complications came up. We're alone for two weeks until they can find out how to get past the horrible amounts of traffic.

Luna: *sigh.. This is going to be a weird few weeks.

Lincoln: You got that right. But I think this will be fun. Just you and me living as vampires! You gotta admit, that is cool sounding.

Luna: I guess it is Linc. But why are we wasting time? Let's find something to eat!

Luna jumped off the roof and became a bat and started flying off. Lincoln did a high jumped and began jumping after her.

Lincoln: Hey! I don't know how to do that!

Luna: Then you better keep up little bro!

Lincoln: No fair!

Lincoln and Luna went out to the moon fallen town in search of a good meal, starting their new lives as vampires.

And they wouldn't have it any other way...

**(A/N: Well what did you all think? I hope you all liked it. This first chapter was originally a oneshot that was only on my Wattpad account. I thought I would post it here to add more activity on my account. I hope you all like what's coming up next!).**


	2. Chapter 1: 6 years later

Day time. The Loud House

It was currently 5:30PM in Royal Woods with the Summer heat creating a higher than average heat wave. While most people could beat the heat due to the comfort of air conditioning, but that wasn't the case if you couldn't afford to fix the air conditioning like the louds. In the attic, two figures were sitting on a couch watching an old TV play old black and white Disney cartoons. They were currently eating some popcorn covered in a strange light red liquid.

Luna: So... Cartoons looked like.. this?

Lincoln: Yep. Something wrong?

Luna: No.. It just looks.. a bit unsettling is all..

Lincoln: Well that's just how they had to animate back in the day. It wasn't as advanced as todays cartoons.

Luna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes at his obvious remark.

Luna: I'm not stupid ya know.

Lincoln: hehe. Just messing with ya.

Luna laid back onto the couch even more and rubbed her still hungry stomach and tried to reach the bowl of popcorn which was on Lincoln's side.

Lincoln: It's empty.

Luna: Damn it. I'll go ask Luce for some more..

Luna got up and gave a few stretched and looked in the mirror to fix her lomg hair up a bit. After getting it fixed, she gave a look at herself in the mirror..

Luna Loud (now 21) had grown into a tall woman with a grand hourglass figure. She had on a black, square tile designed skirt with a white belt and a purple T-shirt that went to the top half of her stomach with hearts around the chest.

Luna: Sheesh. I sure have changed huh?

Lincoln gave a confused look and just shrugged. Luna opened the attic opening and climbed down the ladder and into the pitch blackness of the house and sighed as she was reminded about the cause of this darkness.

Her.

A few years ago, Lucy put a spell on her bat, Fangs, and turned him into a vampire bat. Soon, Fangs saw Luna and sank his teeth into her neck and tried to drink her blood but Lucy pulled him off quickly. But due to Fangs biting her, Luna turned into a vampire and tried to attack and eat Lincoln when the rest of the family left for a few days to attend Lola's state championship pageant. Lincoln thankfully managed to beat her but by paying the price of his humanity by letting Luna bite him so he could match her strength. Lucy couldn't find a cure so Luna and Lincoln were just stuck as vampires.

Luna: *sigh.. At least we weren't kicked out. Besides, we're handling pretty well so.. I shouldn't hate myself that it happened.

Luna walked downstairs and saw Lucy at the kitchen table with a bunch of homework and snacks spread out with Lucy fast asleep.

Luna: Looks like she overworked. Poor Luce. Hhmm...

Luna dashed to the living room and got a blanket that was hanging over the couch and walked back to put it over Lucy but saw she had disappeared from her spot.

Luna: Huh? Where did she go?

Lucy: Hello.

Luna screamed and jumped in the air in shock. How did Lucy sneak and scare people even with her added weight?!

Luna: L-lucy! H-hi! Uuhhh... I saw you were.. studying for finals. So I got a blanket to put on ya to keep you warm and comfy but it seems you're already up and awake.

Lucy shrugged and continued to eat one of the snacks on the table.

Lucy Loud (now 14) had grown to have a very chubby figure due to some unhealthy eating habits obtained as a freshman and still retained her hairstyle when she was 8. She had on a bigger version of her old clothes just with some white zig zag designs and long black and white striped sleeves with some black and white sleeved leggings.

Lucy: Thank you for checking on me at least. I was so exhausted I thought my hollow body would crumble into ash.

Luna: Lucy. You look anything but hollow.

Lucy (Blushing): W-well uuuhh...

Luna just laughed and hugged the plump goth.

Luna: I'm just messing with ya Luce!

Lucy: O-oh.. May.. You put me down please?

Luna nodded and let Lucy down. Lucy just nodded her head and got back to studying. Luna rolled her eyes and walked back to the living room and sat on the couch and started to play on her phone. After a few minutes of texting Sam back and forth, really just setting up a date at night, Luna got up to head upstairs but was soon followed by Lucy holding a big fancy letter in her hand.

Lucy: Wait. I need to give you this.

Luna: A letter? Who sends letters?

Lucy: This here holds serious information that can help you and Lincoln with your food shortages.

Luna tilted her head in confusion and took the letter from Lucy's hands. The term food shortages was weird however Lucy could be talking about the blood foods they also consume as well which were starting to lower as their providers have stopped sending them their food.

Luna: Who's it from exactly?

Lucy: Haiku. She said it's an invite.

Luna: Ms. Big Hips herself invited us somewhere? Where is it?

Lucy: You'll find out tonight...

Lucy disappears into the darkness, making Luna shiver a bit in fear. No matter how much time passes, Lucy will always spook anyone. Luna shrugged it off and went back upstairs to see Lincoln just snoozing away on the couch. Luna gets a devilish grin and sneaks up behind the couch and looks down upon the sleeping man.

Luna: You've grown as well.. Makes me feel like I'm the parent and you've just had a grandkid. Hehe.. Can't believe I'm feeling old when I technically live forever..

Luna smiled and reached to give Lincoln a hug and felt him hug back.

Lincoln: Feeling old, Grandma?

Luna: GAH!!! Were you awake... the whole time?

Lincoln: Sure was! And thanks for the hug.

Luna let go and crossed her arms in embarrassment as the Loud boy got up and looked in the mirror to straighten up.

Lincoln (now 21) had grown into a tall young man with a slightly athletic but skinny build with long white hip length hair with the ends dyed black. He had on an orange shirt with big black long sleeves with large gray baggy pants with some rips on the knees and had a cool black chain on his hips.

Luna: Glad you're awake. Haiku sent some mail. Don't know why she sent a letter of all things.

Lincoln: That's Haiku for ya. Being old fashioned with her invites.

Luna handed him the letter and began to read it out loud to Luna.

Dear Lincoln and Luna Loud.

It has come to my attention that you are running out of blood foods to keep your hunger satisfied. So, as a way to help you in your times and for being close with me over the years, I invite you to a secret cafe I created only for vampires in this type of situation. Lucy will lead you to the Cafe at night, around Ten o'clock. I hope to see you tonight.

Love, Haiku Loud.

Lincoln: Well this is news. You think we should go?

Luna: Think?! We must go! It sounds cool and a Cafe for vampires sounds pretty dope.

Lincoln: Well then it's decided. You and I shall go to Haikus cafe tonight.

Luna smiled and pumped her arms in excitement.

Luna: Woo hoo! Hell yeah! Maybe I should bring Sam!

Before Lincoln could object, Luna already started texting Sam. He shrugged his arms and continued watching TV.

Lincoln: Hopefully this will end well...


	3. Chapter 2: The Cafe

A few hours had past and the Sun had set, crossing over to night time. The two vampires, true to their word were getting ready to visit this new cafe Haiku owned.

Lincoln was combing his hair while Luna was brushing her teeth to have that extra nice smile.

Luna: So little bro! You excited about going?

Lincoln: You kidding? I'm ecstatic and a bit nervous..

Luna: What makes you say that?

Lincoln:.Well... What if we get clumsy and break a few things? It'll humiliate us, Lucy, and Haiku!

Luna put her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to calm him down. She looked him into the eyes with an intense manner.

Luna: Listen dude. You're overreacting towards this. Just.. take a deep breath and everything will be alright ok? Just.. breath...

Lincoln nodded and started to slowly breath in and out to Lunas command. In and out. In and out. Soon, he had calmed down.

Lincoln: thanks Luna. Now.. let's head out!

Luna and Lincoln opened the attic door and climbed down the ladder. They went to Lucy's room and saw she was getting her shoes on.

Lucy: Alright. Follow me. Its twenty minutes from here.

Luna: Why can't we fly?

Lucy: I wouldn't be able to follow your speed. I can't teleport you know.

Lincoln: With how much you spook people it makes it hard to believe that.

Lucy: I only walk around. I just know the layout of the house so much that I avoid all the creaky spots to create little sound.

Lincoln and Luna shrugged and followed Lucy out the door and into the night of Royal Woods.

Royal Woods may have been peaceful but over the years it had become wildly different town when night comes around.

Teens snuck out to parties, drunk driving, and many many things came out to play.

Including vampires.

As it turns out, Lincoln and Luna aren't the only vampires in Royal Woods, much to their suprise. Though the other vampires don't really come out all that often due to fear, much to Lucy's disappointment.

Luna: So little sis, how long has this cafe been a thing?

Lucy: Not long. It secretly opened last week and become popular with the vampires quickly.

Lincoln: Strange. It's next to impossible to contact them.

Lucy: Haiku is friends with most of them. It's just a matter of if they return her calls.

Luna and Lincoln just shrugged and continued to walk with Lucy.

After a few short turns and a shortcut through the cemetery, they reached an alleyway.

Lucy: Its down here. Follow me.

Lucy lead them down the alley and to a fancy wooden door with a sign that said "Café du sang"

Luna: Cafe.. Do sang?

Lincoln: It means Cafe Blood in French!

Lucy: Correct. Now lets go inside. I don't want to be late again.

Luna: This is so exciting!! I can't calm down!!!

Lucy opened the door, letting Lincoln and Luna go in first. What they saw astonished them!

It was a medium sized, candle-lit cafe. Many small wooden tables were spread out the place with what seemed to be a bar at the left and a counter to buy normal things at the right.

Luna and Lincoln sat down at a table Lucy directed them to and even gave them menus.

Lucy: Haiku will be with you shortly.

They both nodded as Lucy walked away.

Luna: So little bro! Whaddya think if this place?

Lincoln: Its pretty neat! Though... the menu is.. odd. Blood pasta. Blood steak. Blood velvet cake.

Luna: I'm guessing the secret ingredients is blood. Tasty!

Lincoln: Depends on what type of blood.

Luna: Type of blood? What on earth are you talking about?

Lincoln: Right. Lucy forgot to tell you this, well... You know there are many diffrent blood types right? Like AB, -B, and stuff correct?

Luna: Yeah? What about it?

Lincoln: Well... Each type of blood for humans have their own separate taste, ranging from sweet, spicy, or even sour! But they all taste good to vampires as their bodies are made to consume all types of blood!

Luna: Sour? How is that.. tasty?

Lincoln: Well.. sweet and sour but you get my point correct?

Luna: Aahh! That's neat.

As the two talked, a tall black haired curvaceous woman in a purple dress walked towards them with a tray in her hand.

She went by the table and placed two steaks one for each loud.

Haiku: Hello Lincoln. It's nice to see you again.

Lincoln: Haiku! Glad you're here!

Haiku: I own this place but it's nice to see you too. (Gives Lincoln a kiss on the check). So.. would you two like a taste of our food?

Luna: Hell yes! I'm starving!

Haiku nodded and left them be. Luna and Lincoln smiled and instantly started snacking at the big blood laced steaks.

It was B type blood, giving it more chew that felt amazing on their rock strong fangs and a nice spicy punch to add as well.

Luna and Lincoln finished their steaks and leaned back as they felt the euphoric feeling the blood gave them.

Luna: Damn! That sure was *BUUURRP!!!! Tasty...

Lincoln: Hehe.. I'll say. Best damn steak I've tasted in years!

Haiku walked back to their tables with Lucy holding a small tray of chocolates.

Haiku: I'm honored you love the Blood Steak. Here is our popular Negative Candy.

Lucy handed them the chocolate and went back to waiting other vampires.

Luna: This looks.. peculiar.

Lincoln: Might as well give it a try right? It won't kill us.

They are their candies and savored the nice warm chocolate taste. It was AB type blood for Lincoln. But for Luna..

Luna: Wwwwhhhooooaaaaa!!!!! This taste amazing! Its like eating a cotton candy rainbow!!! But.. Man do I feel.. Light headed...

Lincoln signaled for Haiku to come over and explained what was happening.

Haiku: Light headedness? Oh. My apologies. I accidentally have given her our special -O type blood candy only reserved for our special patrons.

Luna: Special patrons? The hell does that even mean?

Lincoln: Luna calm down. Can you explain a bit more?

Haiku: Of coarse. Follow me. I'll explain while we walk.

The two louds nodded and started walking by Haiku.

Haiku: What I mean by special patrons. I'm talking about the more richer vampires who help provide funding to this cafe. This cafe was commissioned by the mayor herself to help drive down vampire attacks by providing special blood drives for the special ingredients in our food.

Lincoln: That's pretty interesting but what about the candies? Why are they made?

Haiku: Vampire communities in France. They make a lot of money from blood candy. Speaking of blood candy..

Haiku led them to a back area with a giant closer full if boxes. Luna immediately perked up when she recognized the sweet savory smell of the type -O blood.

Luna: Whooaa... Is... Is this a dream, brah? Cause this smell is going to make me shoot at the speed of light!

Haiku: This is where we store all our secret chocolates. They aren't available to the public vampires, hence only special patrons have these

Luna: bummer...

Haiku got out two boxes and handed them to Luna, making the rocker give a face of happiness and surprise.

Luna: F-for me?

Haiku: For both of you. Think of it as a nice little gift as a welcome to my cafe.

Lincoln: Thank you so much Haiku! But.. I'll decline. I've heard about the effects -O blood can have on vampires.

Haiku: You do make a good point.

Luna grabbed the other box from Lincoln and took out one of the palm sized, heart shaped chocolates and stared at it with glee.

Lincoln got a nervous look as Luna started chomping into it like a rabid animal.

Lincoln: Haiku. I have a bad feeling about this..

Haiku: I share your thoughts as well but don't worry. If she becomes addicted to the blood, a bite into some garlic will do the trick.

Lincoln: Yeah... Hopefully..


	4. Chapter 3: A Disaster Date

\- The Loud House -

It was almost 10:30 PM in Royal Woods and most of the people had gone inside their homes or gone to work the night shift.

This was not the case for Luna Loud.

The rocker was preparing to go on a date with her girlfriend Sam Sharp. Luna felt a bit guilty on not being able go hang out with Sam due to the whole vampire thing, even though Sam was totally ok and understanding of it.

Luna: Alright. I think everything is all set! Hair is fixed, make-up put on, and some new clothes! I look pretty good if I say do myself!

Lincoln, who was reading a comic on the couch just gave her a thumbs up. However, his interest was peaked when he saw Luna dug into a blue box and pulled out a heart shaped chocolate

Lincoln: Hey! Uhh... Where did you get more? Haiku closed the cafe for a week.

Luna: Oh Uhh.. Yeah But I just couldn't help it! They're so tasty I can't get enough!

Lincoln: You snuck in?! Luna, that's incredibly illegal! Haiku needs that stuff!

Luna: Oh come on! Its just on box. *nom. What had can it do? *nom.

Lincoln: You know, of you keep eating those you're going to gain a lot of weight or something even worse can happen! You already seem to be addicted by the -O blood in the chocolates.

Luna: yeah right. I've eaten 10 boxes and I haven't looked any diffrent!

Suddenly, Luan opens the attic entrance to make one of her perfectly timed one liners..

Luan: I've heard of Cadbury chocolate, but never cad-bloody chocolate! Hehehehehe!!!

Luna ran away before Luna could chase after the comedian.

Luna (in a British accent): THE CANDY IS BLOODY DELICIOUS!!!!

Luna blushed immediately as she covered her mouth. Luna had developed a bad habit of speaking in a British accent when she got too angry.

Lincoln: hehehehehe...

Luna: S-shut up! I'm heading out.

Lincoln: hope you have a nice time.

Luna took her box and left the house in a hurry. She hoped she wasn't late to the date.

Luna: I hope Sam is ok with eating at the Cafe. There's no other restraunt that'll let me eat or is open late enough for vampires too. *Sigh.. Stuff like this is what makes me sometimes miss being human..

\- Meanwhile, at the cafe -

In the alleyway just outside the door was Sam Sharp, Luna's girlfriend. She had on an annoyed face due to Luna being late and having to wait in a sudden rain since the Cafe wouldn't let her in unless she has a vampire tagging along with her.

Sam: Ugh! This is so Bogus!

A few more minutes passed and Sam heard fast footsteps coming from her left. To her suprise, Luna had finally arrived!

Luna: Yo Sam! Sorry for the wait. I was having trouble getting through town..

Sam: You overslept didn't you?

Luna: Oh.. I.. uhh... I-I... hehehe.. maybe?

Sam rolled her eyes and gave Luna a playful punch on the arm.

Sam: I'm just messing with ya, babe! Also.. What's that blue box you're holding?

Luna: Huh? Oh this! It's this super tasty vid of blood chocolate candies Haiku gave me! It's super good and I just can't stop eating then! Mmm!!

Sam: I'm not sure that's good for you, Lu. I mean you've been eating these non-stop?

Luna: Y-yeah?

Sam: You may want to go on a diet or... what ever vampires do for diets. Your stomach is starting to stick out!

Luna: No it's not! You're just seeing things..

Sam: I'm sure I'm not.

Luna: I'm not gaining weight, Sam! So just back off!!!!

Sam backed away from Luna, obviously startled and scarred by Luna's sudden outburst.

Luna: O-oh my god I'm so sorry Sam!

Sam: I-Its fine. Let's just... go inside and eat some dinner.

Luna only nodded and knocked on the door to reveal Lucy. Lucy didn't need to ask any questions and just let them in..

Sam: I hope this date goes well..

\- Inside the Cafe -

Sam: Wow.. this place looks pretty nice. Fancy even.

Haiku: Thank you.

Sam and Luna: GAH!!!!!

The two rockers jumped from Haikus sudden appearance. They knew Lucy could sneak around but Haiku? As if they needed to be startled even more.

Haiku: Now, let me direct you to the table. Please follow me.

Luna: Alright then. C'mon Sam!

Sam and Luna followed the goth to a normal little table. Sam and Luna sat down and began to look through the menu.

Luna: Oh wow! The menu is really good tonight! Especially the blood chocolate cake! They only have this on thursdays!

Sam: Uh huh.. Uhh... Luna?

Luna: Hmm? Is.. Something wrong Sam?

Sam: oh uhh... Its just... Most of the food here has blood in it.

Luna: Oh right.. You're human.. Uuhh... I'll ask Haiku.

Haiku: Ask me what?

Luna: GAH!! Oh uhh... There you are. So uhh.. We have a bit of a problem.

Haiku: Is Sam unsettled that there's no good here without blood?

Sam: Y-yes but.. How did you know?

Haiku: Believe it or not, I'm still human so I understand your fears. Unlike you, I've grown to love the food here even of they have blood in them. But do not worry, I shall ask the cooks to make you something without blood. Will a ribeye steak be suitable?

Sam: A rivets? Now you're talking!

Haiku: Great. Now Luna, what shall you order for tonight?

Luna: I think I'll have the big blood chocolate cake! The one shaped like a crescent moon please.

Haiku: Alright. Would you like -O blood with that?

Luna: You should know by now that question is always a yes! And... Do you think you could double the amount?

Haiku: Uhh... Luna, isn't that much -O a bit.. Overboard?

Luna frowned and gave Haiku a glare.

Luna: how so?

Haiku: You do know that type of blood can be super addicting to vampires. Besides, we're almost running out of that type

Luna: Ugh! Fine... I'll take what I can get.

Sam: L-Luna!!

Haiku shrugged and walked back to the kitchen. Luna sat down and tried to strike up conversation with Sam, only to be interrupted by her.

Sam: What the hell, Luna? That was incredibly rude!

Luna: What? I was... Just making sure my order comes out correctly.

Sam: No. You wanted more of that blood you really like! I don't what's going on but I think you're addicted to it!

Luna: Oh please. I'm better than getting addicted to some blood. Do I look any different to you?

Sam: Well the chocolate has done a Number in your body to be sure. You've also been a bit.. Mean?

Luna: Why I outta-

SLAM!!!!

Haiku arrived and put the plates in front of their respective eaters.

Haiku: Dinner is served. Your total cost is ten dollars. I hope you enjoy.

Luna: Thanks Haiku.

Sam: Thanks.

Haiku left, leaving Sam and Luna to start eating their very tasty dinners. They ate in total silence as the situation seemed pretty tense.

As Luna ate the pretty delicious cake, Sam started to notice Luna's eyes get a little blood shot minute by minute. She tried to shrug it off her just seeing things but it was really hard not to when Luna's eyes pointed towards her.

Sam: O-oh man! That was.. a pretty good steak.

Luna: See? Told you that- *buuurrp!!!! Food was good here! But despite all that goodness... I'm still hungry.

Sam: Luna. I don't think you need any more.. Let's just.. head back to your house!

Luna: N-no... hehe... I think I.. should have more!!!!

Luna sniffed the air and her eyes landed on a frightened Sam. Luna smelled blood, and she wanted a taste...

Sam: L-luna no! Stay back! I.. my blood type is B-!!

Luna: That's not what I'm smelling...

Luna tried to pounce on Sam with her fangs out but Sam rushed to door and escaped.

Luna: GET BACK HERE!!!! I'LL EAT-

SLAM!!!!

Haiku slammed a frying pan right into Luna's face, knocking her out on the ground...

\- Later, in the attic of The Loud House -

Luna slowly opened her eyes to find herself unable to even move. She turned her head and saw she was strapped to a table. Normally she could break out with her strength but..

Luna: The.. The straps are iron! It's too strong! Damnit..

Lisa: Indeed.

Luna: Gah! L-lisa?! What the hell is going on?! Let me out, I'm hungry as hell!

Lisa: Sorry Luna but that will not happen. Haiku told us what happened at the cafe and it seems you became rabid and tried to eat Sam.

Luna: H-huh?! I... I did? L-let me out! I need to tell her sorry!

Lisa: Request denied. For the next two weeks, you will be strapped to this table and be put on a strict no blood diet to get rid of that -O blood addiction out if your system.

Luna: N-no! I.. I won't live for that long!

Lucy: Actually.

Luna: GAH!! Why are you here?!

Lucy: Lisa has assigned me to give you your food for the next two weeks. Anyways, you are wrong. A vampire can live 5 weeks without drinking a drop of human blood.

Luna: Dang it... well. Can I ate least be given sweets that taste like those oh so delicious candies?

Lisa: Luna. During these past few weeks of eating those sweets from the cafe, you have gained 40 pounds and gotten noticeable lazy around the house.

Luna: F-fourty pounds?! You're kidding!

Lisa: No. Of you ate more, you would eventually look more plump than Lucy. No offence, Lucy.

Lucy: Sigh. It's fine.

Luna: I-I...

Lucy stuffed Luna's mouth full of greens to shush her up. Once Luna was done eating the gross vegetables, Lucy went back down stairs.

Lisa: I'm sorry Luna. This is for your own good.

Luna: No!!! You... You'll pay for this!!!! Let me go!!!

Lisa: I'll let you go when you're safe again.

Lisa and Lucy leave downstairs and close the attic door. Luna looked around and sighed.

Luna: So... Hungry... Must... Eat...

Luna closed her eyes to try and sleep the hunger away..

But all she could think of was blood...


	5. Chapter 4: The Storm

(A/N: Well here it is. The final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this little mini-series. It you would like, please check out my other stories! I hope you'll like them!)

Its been six days since the almost rabid Luna had been locked in the attic. Since then, she's been put through test to try and get rid of the addiction. Lincoln was skeptical on if this would be considered torture and abuse but Lucy told him these are techniques used by other vampires as well.

But Lincoln couldn't help but feel nervous about continuing the program Luna was being put through.

Right now, the middle child was sitting on the couch watching TV. Though, he was just flipping through channels as there was nothing on today.

Lincoln: *sigh.. Why do I sleep through best parts of TV in the day? Nothing good is on at 3 AM.

Suddenly, the slammed open revealing an exhausted looking Lucy. She stumbled over to the couch and climbed on.

Lincoln: Tough night at work?

Lucy: Sigh... I feel like my physical body is going to melt into nothing..

Lincoln sighed and gave the goth a nice hug. Lucy hugged back and got up.

Lucy: I'm going to bed.

Lincoln: Night Luce.

Lucy: Oh. You should check on how Luna is doing. Normally I would hear her trying to break out of those cuffs.

Lincoln: You make a pretty good point. I'll go give her a check.

Lucy nodded and walked upstairs. Lincoln shut off the TV and went to the kitchen to gather the greens that Luna had to eat these past few days. Normally, he loved vegetables but the stuff Lisa made Luna eat made him sick to his stomach.

Lincoln: Cabbage. Radish. Oh and a... Yuck.. Cauliflower.. I hope she can pull through all this.

Lincoln got out the ingredients and put them in a blender. Lincoln blended them together so it wouldn't be as bad for Luna when she consumed it.

Lincoln: Alright. Let's do this.

Lincoln poured the blend into a cup and walked up the stairs. He reached and pulled down the attic door and climbed up the ladder.

Lincoln: Uuhh... hey Luna. It's uhh.. time for you to... have your meal.

Lincoln turned on the light, revealing the trapped Luna. It seemed Lucy was correct as Luna had stopped thrashing around nonstop. She looked at Lincoln with a glare.

Luna: Oh great. You're here to force feed me more garbage?

Lincoln: Luna, I don't want to do this too but this is the only thing that will keep you from starving.

Luna: Oh come on! Why not give me some tasty meat? It'll make this much more bearable.

Lincoln: Giving you something like a steak could cause you to become blood hungry again due to how juicy it is.

Luna: Ugh.. blah blah. Let's just get this over with.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and made Luna drink the mixed vegetables. She almost spit it at Lincoln but the white haired man was quick and pinched Lunas nose to make her swallow.

Luna: Yuck!! This stuff is garbage! Can't you make a normal tasty salad?

Lincoln: I'm just following Lisa's orders. She'll scold me if I don't do what I'm told. But hey, pretty soon you might be able to get out and help you get back to your normal thin self again!

Luna: Thin self? Are you calling me fat?!

Lincoln: Luna. You haven't lost any weight since we put you on this thing. You know very well what I meant.

Luna: I... ugh.. just away.

Lincoln rolled his eyes and began to walk downstairs until something caught his eye. Luna's iron straps has tiny little lights on them, indicating they were not just iron, but electrical straps for extra reinforcement.

This was good and all but if there was a power outage, those things could release if nothing was powering them on knowing how Lisa designs these kind of things.

Lincoln: Near perfection but with one crucial flaw...

Luna: What?

Lincoln: Nothing. Good Night.l

Lincoln walks down stairs to the living room and heads to sleep on the couch. But as he closed his eyes, he couldn't shake off this nervous feeling he was getting from Luna. Hopefully, he was just being superstitious..

\- Later -

In Lisa's room, she was currently monitoring a camera that was showing Luna in the attic.

The scientist sighed and she rubbed her eyes in order to stay awake as she hasn't stopped watching for two whole days.

Lisa: *sigh... Just.. a little longer and... Luna will be.. all fine.. *yawn... I just need to.. continue watching her to.. keep her from escaping..

Lisa managed to stay awake for only three more minutes until she passed out asleep.

What she failed to notice outside her window was that a large thunderstorm was slowly approaching their way..

\- Meanwhile with Lincoln -

Lincoln was still sleeping away on the couch. Though, something seemed wrong as he was tossing and turning as well as breaking a crazy sweat. He was having a nightmare..

Lincoln: N-no.. Luna! Stop... don't... do it!! Zz.. n-no!!

As he tossed and turned, Lucy walked downstairs and went to her brother. Lucy looked out the window seeing the raging thunderstorm going on.

Lucy: Lincoln. Lincoln wake up.

Lincoln didn't respond. Lucy sighed and wastes no time in slapping Lincoln awake.

Lincoln: Gah!!! What the heck Lucy?!

Lucy: You wouldn't wake up. But that isn't important right now. We're in a... Bit of trouble.

Lincoln: A but of... Oh no.. You don't mean...

Lucy nodded. Lincoln wasted no time in dashing upstairs and to the attic to find something awful.

Lincoln: No.. Luna..

The whole attic was destroyed. Furniture was either flipped over or crushed. Lights were shattered and the table that Luna was confined to was nothing but a pile of broken metal.

Lincoln looked to the wall and saw a giant hole Luna broke and escaped through.

Lincoln: How on earth did this happen? Does Lisa ever have a backup plan?!

Lisa: Now is not the time to be blaming me.

Lincoln turned around to see Lisa climbing up the ladder. Lincoln crossed his arms at Lisa in an annoyed fashion.

Lincoln: Oh really? Don't get mad? How can I not get mad? We were so close in getting Luna back to normal! But she somehow escaped off to who knows where! Do you at least have an explanation? From what I'm seeing, this sudden storm cut out the power and shut off the electrical cuffs that were holding Luna down.

Lisa: *sigh.. You make a good point. But I do have a valid explanation on how Luna escaped and I do have a backup. Follow me.

They went down to Lisa's room. She sat by her desk and started searching through security footage of Luna the moment she escaped. After showing Lincoln footage, Lisa turned to him.

Lisa: Indeed it seems that our vampiric captive was released to a power outage during a storm. However, one if my machines recorded it was only off for two seconds. So that means the attic had a delay in the time it receives electricity.

Lincoln: What? That makes no sense.

Lisa: True until you put the age of our home and electrical system. Not everything works correctly in this house you know. Take for example the door knob issue?

Lincoln: Well you do make a point Lisa. But what are we going to do about the rampaging rabid vampire on the loose?

Lisa: Fear not dear brother for I have a back up plan. However, it involves you.

Lincoln: Involves me? What are You getting at Lisa?

Lisa: You don't get it do you? You have to get Luna back through force.

Lincoln: Force?! You're not suggesting I fight her right?

Lisa: Well you did beat her in a duel the night you two were turned into vampires.

Lincoln: Yeah. But that's only because I had it all planned out. The book Lucy had said if she bit me on my wrist, I'll get a boost of adrenaline with the powers instantly! Luna right now is rabid, blood thirsty, and weighs way more than I do!

Lisa: You raise some food points dear brother. But you haven't let me explain the rest of my plan for you to fight Luna.

Lincoln titled his head as Lisa started typing into the computer and pressed enter. Suddenly, the closet opened up and out came some tools and weapons.

Lincoln: What the?! Why in God's name do you have a sword along with a giant metal whip with a morningstar in your closet?! Are... and are these grenades?

Lisa: Affirmative. However, those aren't any normal explosive. I've called them, Garlic Bombs due to instead of causing a deadly reaction that causes destruction, it releases a large cloud of toxic gas made from components of garlic and a little bit of onion to add to its awful smell and taste.

Lincoln: You do know what garlic does to vampires.. right?

Lisa: Correct. They cause slight burns to the skin on contact or consumption. But I've altered the genetic make up of the ingredients to be made only to knock out a vampire.

Lincoln: uhh... alright then. I understand the knife but why a whip of all things?

Lisa: While I was developing the weapons, Lucy showed me a history of vampire hunters and the most common weapon they each used was a whip. I thought it could help you with the whips long range.

Lincoln: I feel like you got that from a video game from somewhere.

Lisa: Uuhhh.. no... hehe... Anywho, get ready and go. The news has reported a "Mysterious rampaging vampire on the loose. Get her back before Luna is identified and killed!

Lincoln: Alright alright! I'll go get some clothes better suiting for.. Battle I guess.

Lisa: No need. I have one prepared just for you.

Lisa dug into a drawer and gave Lincoln a normal white sleeveless shirt and Gray pants.

Lisa: Also.. Before you leave..

Lincoln: What? You need some-GAH!!!

Lisa quickly pierced Lincolns eat with a blue earring.

Lisa: There. This special earring had a tracker in it. That's so I can track your location for safety purposes.

Lincoln: T-that... Makes sense but... Ow...

Lisa: Now is not the time to whine. Now get ready and follow Luna.

Lincoln: How will I know her direction?

Lisa: You just will. Now go!

\- Later -

Lincoln was now soaring through the skies in his bat form, looking at all the carnage his sister had left behind. Earlier he checked Haiku's cafe and it seemed Luna had already raised the place. Though it was also a blessing due to Luna was leaving behind a noticeable chocolate scent added with a few bodies of the people she attacked.

Lincoln: *sigh... Luna.. I hope you won't make this even more difficult when I find you..

As Lincoln followed the horrid trail, he finally approached his destination.

Luna was walking down the street with a husk in her hand. The Loud boy turned back into his normal form and walked to his sister.

Lincoln: Luna. Its time to stop this.

Luna: Oh my my! Guess who finally arrived... Prepared to try and strike me down like Before?

Lincoln: I guess you could say that. But unlike last time, I actually came prepared with a plan instead of fighting aimlessly.

Luna: Blah blah blah. You explaining your "plan" is boring. Just come on an fight me like a man! Wait... Does that saying still work if I say it?

The two finally stopped walking towards each other. Silence consumed the area as they just stared at each other, each waiting for one of them to make the first move.

Luna: Make your move...

Lincoln: Ladies first.

Luna smiled and threw a punch at Lincoln but it was countered when he grabbed on her wrist and threw her over with a hard slam to the ground.

She growled and quickly stood up against to throw another punch which Lincoln reached to grab. But Luna quickly pulled back and kicked Lincoln's knee, dropping him to the ground.

Lincoln: Gah! Damn you!

Luna: You better watch out hotshot. I've got a few tricks up my sleeve as well.

Luma raised her leg high in the air and forcefully brought it back down, aiming for Lincoln's head but in just the nick of time he grabbed his sword and thrusted it upwards through Lunas lower leg. Taking his chance, he dived beneath her and took the sword out and gave Luna a hard kick in the back.

Luna: Gah! Ow! You... You!!!! I'll... kill you..

Lincoln: I'd love to see you try.

Luna smiled and scooped up some of her blood in the palm if her hand and quickly threw it at Lincoln's face, momentarily blinding him.

Lincoln: Gah! Crap! Get back here! Where are you!?

Lincoln started swinging his sword around violently, slicing up cars and lampposts in the process. Luna watched him from a few feet away.

Luna: He's dedicated. I really do hope he puts up a good fight like last time.. Oh well. I'll let him have his little tantrum so I can heal.

Luna turned around and stared right down the hole of a revolver being held by a cop.

Cop: F-freeze miss! I.. I don't want to shoot a... pregnant lady! A... p-pregnant... vampire.. lady..

Luna: Wait.. Pregnant? I look.. pregnant?!

Cop: Y-you aren't?

Luna: NO!!!!

The cop covered her face as Luna raised her hand to strike her down but before she could attack, Luna felt something metallic wrap around her. Before she could even realize what happened, she felt herself being swung around and tossed through some wall's.

The cop opened her eyes and saw Lincoln walking towards her. He put his whip back in his holder.

Lincoln: Are you ok?

Cop: y-yeah I'm fine.. Wait.. You look familiar.

Lincoln: So do you. Hold on.. You're Carol Pingery!

Carol: And you're Lincoln Loud! The younger brother of my boss.. Lori..

Lincoln: Lori is your captain? Well we sure do have a ton to catch up on but now isn't the time. Follow me!

The two walked into the building Lincoln swinger Luna in. A parking garage, much to their dismay.

Lincoln: Be on your guard.. There's I many things she can hide in or behind here..

Carol: Yeah... I kinda figured that out with all the cars around us..

Lincoln: Yeah.. And hey.. how did you end up in the police force? No offence but everyone thought you would become-

Carol: An actor or model? Yeah. I didn't enjoy it. Too.. boring.

Lincoln: Fair enough.

Their attention was caught when a shadow started moving between the cars. Lincoln drew his sword while Carol pointed her gun at the movement.

Silence. Lincoln figured Luna was in her bat form to sneak around and suprise them.

Lincoln: Come on out Luna! Don't make me start slicing cars!

Carol: Slicing cars?! Are you insane?!

Without hesitation, Lincoln started to strike and flash at the cars. His sword laid waste as he sliced and diced all the vehicles.

Lincoln sliced one more car, making Luna jump out if her hiding spot and stick to the ceiling and kicked Lincoln right in the face. He fell to the ground, causing Carol to start shooting bullets at Luna.

She dodged and dashed towards Carol as she had to reload.

Carol: Crap! No! S-stay away!

Carol got five bullets loaded and fires at Luna, hitting her in the knee. She fell down in pain before Luna reached out and bit Carols leg to suck blood.

Carol: AUGH!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!

Carol tried to kick her off but Luna's grip was just too strong. Her vision started to get blurry from her blood loss causing her to fall on her back. Luna stood up, ready to stomp Carols face in.

Luna: You'd make a nice vampire.. but I don't need more competition..

Lincoln: LUNA!!!!

She turned around and felt Lincoln's whip wrap around her neck tightly and started to be pulled towards Lincoln.

Luna: Gah!!! Let... Go of me!!

Lincoln growled and grabbed her by the neck then lifted her up. Luna eyed the green looking ball in his hands.

Lincoln: Sorry Luna.. But its the only way..

Lincoln pulled a pin off of it and stuffed it in Lunas mouth. He turned into a bat and flew off after taking Carol to safety.

As Luna tried to spit it out, it started leaking out some awful smelling gas. Luna immediately recognized the smell.

Luna: G-garlic?

\- Meanwhile -

Lincoln flew out of the building just as a giant cloud of green gas flooded the building. Before he could go back in to retrieve Luna, he flew the still unconscious Carol back to the police station and knocked hard on the door.

Before the door opened, he checked her teeth and sure enough, fangs were growing in.

Lincoln: *sigh.. Dang it..

The door then opened, revealing a tall blonde woman. Lincoln instantly recognized Lori but just handed Carol over and flew off.

\- Later, at The Loud House -

Luna started to open her eyes slowly to find herself on a big metal table in Lisa's lab down in the basement.

Lisa: Ah. It seems you're finally awake. Also I have good news for you. I did an examination on you.

Luna: Examination? What... What do you mean?

Lisa: Well Its just something So I can check on your health but from my diagnostics, your body seems to be rid of all the chemicals that were making you go rabid. Its like that garlic blast did a complete reset on your mind.

Luna: C-chemicals? I thought I was.. Addicted to.. Blood..

Lisa: That's what we all thought as well. But I think he should be the one to explain everything to you.

Luna turned her head to the door and saw Lincoln standing there. Luna teared up and dashed towards him to give him a hug.

Luna: Lincoln... I'm.. I'm sorry...

Lincoln: And I'm glad you're doing ok again..

Luna: hehe... So... What do you need to explain?

Lincoln: Ah. We found something strange in the chocolates that seemed to be causing your sudden change in mood. We don't know what it really is yet but Haiku said she would investigate it along with the cops.

Luna: C-cops?! I'm not going to go to jail... Right?

Lincoln: Well... Me and Lisa did some negotiating and the worst you have to do is house arrest.

Luna: House.. Arrest?

Lincoln: Yeah.. There's nothing I can do about Luna.

Luna: *sigh.. No no.. I deserve it. It's... Can you message Sam and.. Tell her I'm sorry?

Lincoln: Sure thing. But I thing you need some rest.

Luna nodded and walked out of the room and upstairs to the attic. She laid on her bed and went to sleep.

Hopefully, things could get better for her in the future...

The end..

(A/N: Well that's the end of Bad Blood! I hope you liked it, even if some parts might seem a bit rushed. Now before you all leave, I have a question

Would you like to see this continued? Comment your answer!**)**


	6. Chapter 5: Foreshadowing figures

It was currently night time in Royal Woods. Everyone had gone to sleep with maybe a few vampires roaming around to have some fun or do their usual activities. As of late, vampires had been more accepted into society ever since the incident involving Luna Loud had exposed that a secret company was trying to conduct "experiments" on struggling vampires by creating chocolate blood candies that contained Type -O blood. A blood type that can cause Vampires to become addicted to its sweetened taste, reducing them to their most savage and primal mindsets just to have more of it.

Ever since this problem came into the public light, investigations have started to look for this company or group and take them down before they can cause any more destruction with their experients on the vampire population. But no info could be found about them as there was no evidence to track them down or something, and this was a problem as more rampaging vampires and even causing a few humans to become rabid during a specific case when the group sold a special batch for humans in stores.

So things have not gotten better as of late. Royal Woods is in chaos thanks to rabid vampires and rabid mutating humans running around every once in a while, and now it seems things might get even more chaotic as it seems the group responsible for all this is cooking up something else once again.

In an underground base, located in the city somewhere was where the group resided in making their experiments. In the rusty hallways of the base, scientists were walking around to many other areas to help with tests or to go get a quick snack that they hoped were not contaminated with anything to mutate them. One particular scientist was walking through the halls quickly with a large black jar in his hands. He seemed nervous yet excited about something, probably about the jar he was holding, or what was in it.

He continued to walk down the hallways, passing rooms, saying hi to a few of his co-workers, until he finally came to a large black door.

"H-Hello! Boss? I'm here with the uh... thing you requested!" he said, knocking on the door a couple of times. "I don't know... what it is but you probably do!"

He pounded on the door a few times before the door finally opened, sliding into the wall and allowing the scientist to enter the dimly lit room. It was a small room but still quite dark with only a bright lamp illuminating the room from a desk. A short bald man in a suit was doing papers on the desk. He looked at the scientist with an annoyed glare, obviously not wanting to be disturbed. However, he quickly got an excited smile once he spotted the black jar, hopping off his chair and running over to the scientists to take the jar away.

"Perfect! Corporate is going to love this!" he said, placing it on his desk before shooing the scientist away. "Now go. I still need to finish these papers."

"O-Oh! Right, Mr. Song. I'll... leave you be," the scientist said, quickly leaving the man by himself.

Mr. Song sat back on his desk, getting out a laptop and turning it on. Once it booted up, he accessed an app called "Type" and started a video call with someone called "The Bosses". Soon, two shadowy figures, one male and one female, appeared on the screen.

"What is it, Bert? We were asleep," the man said in an annoyed tone. Bert gulped and showed them the pitch-black jar. "Ah yes. It is complete. Your men are talented, we'll give you that."

"Yeah well... The boys in the lab seem a bit nervous about it, Boss! Uh... What is this thing, exactly?" Bert asked, examining the jar to see what was inside it. "Mentioned something about being careful with it or that it's still a prototype."

"We figured it wasn't the finished product. We'll do the usual with our past experiments," the female spoke out. "Get someone to become the host and see what results from it. But this time, the N.A.S.F won't intervene and kill this one that easily."

"Huh? How the hell are you gonna do that? They always manage to take care of whatever hellspawn we create in the lab," Bert replied. "But just so I'm on the same page as you two... what's the plan? Who's even gonna be the host of... whatever is inside this jar?"

"If you want to see what is living in that jar, shine your lamp on it and you'll see what it is," the male told Bert who gulped before shining his lamp onto the jar only to jump back in fear as the thing in question attacked the glass as he shined the light on it.

"W-WHAT THE HELL IS THAT THING?!" Bert yelled out in fear, holding his chest as he breathed heavily. "T-That... It's a demon!"

"Well, it isn't a natural animal, Mr. Song. Your scientist did create it in a lab after all," spoke the man. "However, it seems the B.V.P. is ready to be released."

"The... B.V.P? What kind of name is that?"

"It's an acronym. The B.V.P stands for Biological Vampiric Parasite. This thing will be inserted inside the host's body. After it is inside, it shall craw its way into the brain of the vampire and latch onto it, infecting the host with its venom to slowly mutate the host into a monstrous beast that is more terrifying than anything we've created before! Once the mutation is complete after roughly a two-week cycle, the parasite will fully take control of the host and turn into its final form and start to control the other monsters we've created like an army! This shall be good. Very good for us."

"Hm... This is... interesting. Very interesting, Boss! But... What's the end goal here? I know you two work in very mysterious ways which is fine by me! We need to keep our identities secret so no one tracks us down and gets us all arrested or... even worse." Mr. Song nervously spoke out to his bosses. "I know we profit off of war and all that but... why do we need to send our potential war-machines out onto the public of all things?"

"You don't need to know about our goals, Mr. Song. All you need to worry about is to keep making products for us here in Royal Woods. Compared to our other locations, your team racks in the most profits for us so you are an important asset here. So continue doing your job and we shall have no complications or problems in the near future," the woman spoke.

"T-Thank you, Miss. I won't disappoint you two! But before you go... Can you at least tell me who this... things host shall be?"

"Ah yes. Well you see, we've been thinking about this for a good while now. Who shall be a good host to command this army of abominations, and we came to only one person that was perfect," the man spoke. "Someone who has been giving us trouble these past nine months ever since the Luna Loud incident."

"And... who is it"

"The same person who defeated and cured Luna in the first place. Her younger brother, Lincoln Loud."

(A/N: That's right everyone! After half a year, I'm finally continuing this story and going on to Season 2! Looks like things are gonna get a little more interesting this time around as it seems Lincoln shall become involved in some... tricky business. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy!)


	7. 6 (The Loud Return)

It was night-time in Royal Woods. Everyone had now gone to sleep or were staying up out of fear or complete boredom. However, some people were out roaming the town with less than pure intentions. As on this night, screams of terror and raging roars were heard throughout this city as a large and skinny figure was leaping up into the air and slamming down, roaring in a savage state as it looked for something to feed on.

"Alert! The Mutation is heading towards the center of Royal Woods!" shouted a woman, running and jumping across the rooftops at high speeds. "Requesting backup! I-I repeat! Requesting backup from any possible cops in the area, part of the squad or not! This mutant is unlike any other b-before!"

The large creature was tall and lanky. It's skin milk-white and loosely hanging to its bones like its muscles had been sucked out but it was still able to create small craters into the road as it slammed its large, bloodstained claws onto the pavement, and jumping away into the air. Its head still remained to resembled who the mutant was before they transformed, now with their hair fallen up and it's large brain almost being exposed by its skin with the face in an angry face. As it ran away from its pursuers, another figure with long hair entered the fray and started chasing down the creature with the woman.

"C-Captain! You finally arrived!" The woman said. "Reports said this mutant suddenly appeared out of nowhere! My guess is that it came after a civilian ate a contaminated product. Most likely from some gas station or something"

"That's not helpful at the moment, Carol," he replied. "We need to kill this thing fast before anyone else is killed!"

"Well uh... At least y-you're good at that" Carol replied. The Captain nodded and dashed ahead, getting his sharp sword and metal chain whip out and ready to attack. Carol got out her gun and began to fire upon the abomination in order to get it to look back. Most of her bullets missed, but one managed to land a shot on its long legs, getting it to stop and look at her in rage.

The Captain smirked, using his whip to wrap around its neck and pulled hard just as he landed on the ground. It tried to get the whip off of his neck, but the Captain lunged at the mutant and gave it a kick to the face with his boots. It stumbled back in confusion, swiping it's large claws around as a last means of defense as the grip of the spiked whip tightened, even more, cutting its neck and drawing black blood.

"You're nothing new! The same old trick works on you mutants all the time! Guess the jerks who made you got a little lazy!" he gloated, jumping at the mutant once again with his sword drawn. He landed on its chest and stabbed his sword in the middle of it, killing the creature quickly. It landed on the ground, unable to give one last screech of pain. "Well, that's that."

The Captain hopped off of the mutation, putting his sword and whip back into their holsters and giving a sigh. He then slightly jumped in surprise and looked towards the viewers to reveal Lincoln Loud. "Well hello! Nice to finally see you all again! After so long, you're probably wondering what's been happening as of late. Well, you'll need to wait a little later to find out."

"Captain! Captain!" Carol shouted as she caught up to Lincoln. The newly turned vampire was heavily breathing, still not used to her new powers and agility, still having more human stamina with a body that is too fast for it. "Sorry for being so slow!

Carol Pingery is a 24-year-old woman of average height with a super chest heavy figure and long messy blonde hair still styled the same way six years ago with a big headband on as well. At the moment, she has on a usual blue cop outfit while wearing a white undershirt with a gold police badge on the left of her chest, a black belt with her gun holster, and black boots. With her vampire form, she gained pale skin, red glowing eyes, pointed ears, and the usual fangs.

"Oh, it's no deal, Carol! I'm just glad you called me!" Lincoln replied. "Uh… Sorry for falling asleep on the job."

"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to," Carol nervously said. "I think Lori might be mad to hear that little detail."

"I hope your girlfriend will go easy on me, at least. She isn't the one who also has to stay up during the day."

"S-She… I… Yeah, that's fair," Carol replied with a blush. Lincoln rolled his eyes and gave his future sister-in-law a comforting pat on the back.

"You still did a good job. I'm surprised you're getting used to your powers so quickly!" Lincoln said. "But uh… Sorry that my sister kinda… turned you."

"L-Lincoln it's fine! Honest! Besides, it's not like L-Luna had much control over her rampage," replied Carol. "At this point, I'm glad Luna was able to make a recovery compared to other less fortunate vampires."

Suddenly, Carol's radios started blaring with a voice the two instantly was their boss, Lori Loud, who was also Lincoln's sister and secretly Officer Carol Pingery's girlfriend.

"Carol! Are you there? What's going on?" Lori asked into the radio. "Is Lincoln there?"

"Nothing much, Lori! Lincoln swooped in and killed the mutant just in time," replied Carol. "I'll uh… meet you back at the station. Maybe we can go watch that movie we were talking about?"

I-I… S-Sure Carol. Anything you want!" Lori said in a flustered manner before hanging up. Lincoln chucked at Lori's stutter. Even though Lori tried to be tough and scary as Police Chief, she was still a bit soft and Carol knew how to expose that side of Lori easily.

"I'll see you later, Captain!" Carol said, giving a salute before using her vampire strength and jumping back to the police station. Lincoln waved goodbye and turned to face the audience and also the dead body of the mutant.

"Time to get rid of this thing. Or prevent it from coming back in about a few minutes," Lincoln said before getting out a small canister full of gasoline and pouring it all over the mutant. After striking a match, he dropped it onto the body and let it catch on fire until it was nothing but ashes. "Turns out these things are easily flammable. It's just hard to catch these damn things on fire since they somehow put themselves out. But at least they can't move while they're dead, because these mutants are still technically humans just turned into monsters against their will."

After the body was gone, Lincoln turned around and began to jump back to head to the Police Station.

"Hope things aren't too confusing now. But don't worry, I'll try to explain things soon," Lincoln said to the audience. "Since I'm the Captain of this new police force, I'm sure I'm the man who has all the info that you need! So stick around! Because things sure get interesting when I'm able to talk to you all. For better… or for worse."

**(A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the short chapter but I felt I was taking too long to make the next chapter after I updated another story of mine. Sorry for the wait but my online school recently started and video games are starting to distract me once again XD. But I'll try to make more chapters a bit longer! Though I hope that this helps you all understand what's going on this time with the mutants, rabid vampires, and all that stuff. Anyways, I'll see you all later!)**


	8. Chapter 7 (Check Up)

As Lincoln and Carol jumped through the streets, odd-looking camera's seemed to be following their every move. They weren't normal security cameras mind you but small drones following and recording data mostly off of Lincoln.

The small black orbs followed them as they made their way back to the Royal Woods Police Station and made themselves unknown due to no sounds being made from them as they floated into the air. Once Lincoln and Carol landed on the steps to the entrance, they all flew away back to their base until they were ready to be used once again. Before the two police officers walked inside, the sat down on the steps and looked into the night sky, next to no stars being spotted due to the light pollution of the town.

Lincoln chuckled at the sight. A few years ago, you would have been able to see a sky full of bright stars due to Royal Woods being less urban compared to other cities or towns close by. But over the years, the mayor decided to modernize this once normal town to what you would think a downtown area would look like with large buildings and highways once the population was starting to get crowded after a while. However, there was another reason as to why Royal Woods got bigger.

"Protection," Lincoln muttered to himself.

"What? What do you mean by that?" Carol asked. "Like, I apologize if I interrupted something but what do you mean by protection?"

"Sorry. I'm just... thinking to myself. But I realized as to why the town has...changed so quickly. Only a few years ago, Luna and I were probably the only vampires around town and for a while, things were ok. Sure, it was sad to see most of our family have to move out of the house because it was dangerous at the time but we managed to at least pull through with Lisa and Lucy staying with us. Lori stayed as she volunteered to look after us but she left when Luna became an adult."

"Wait hold on. Your family had to leave? That's awful!" Carol replied, getting a sigh from Lincoln.

"I know but things might have ended badly if they had all stayed. It took a while for me and Luna to be able to control our hunger for blood with Lisa being able to create substitutes at best although we had to get our hands a bit dirty every once and a while. But we only sent after thugs and criminals at night so I guess no harm was done."

"Heh. You've been crime fighting even before you joined the force! That's kind of funny don't you think? But uh... what's this about protection?"

"Right. Right. So, not long after we were turned into vampires, we found out that other vampire communities existed here. They just lived in exiled in the sewers or abandoned subway stations. It's also how I learned that Haiku was part of a secret group of Vampire Sympathisers trying to make lives for them easier. Over the next few months, Luna and I were trying to make vampires being able to co-exist with regular humans and it worked. Once the city had passed the "Inhuman Rights Law" allowing vampires to roam freely and live like normal humans!"

"Well, kind of. With the whole burning in sunlight, some measures were taken for safety. Like with most apartments now having the windows being able to be fully covered up so no sunlight could be let in. Having a lot of jobs having to be changed with most vampires taking night shifts. They work at night, the humans work in the day."

"That's simplifying it. But explaining it all would take hours. Now then, where was I?"

"Protection? Which uh... is something that I hope won't make this conversation awkward," Carol said with a nervous blush.

"I-I didn't mean it like that! D-Don't worry!" Lincoln replied hastily. "It's just the other reason why Royal Woods was turned into such a large city is not just because of population, but also protection."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, think about it. Imagine if Royal Woods stayed the same. Some small towns with not much protection from almost anything. If the exiled vampires truly wanted to, they could have destroyed Royal Woods without a problem. But now that it expanded into what's now one of the largest cities in the country, and upgrading its defenses with the police force having more skilled fighters and vampires on its side, we now have a chance to fight back if needed!"

"Huh. I guess you're right. Although I guess now that the threat of a vampire uprising is gone, now we're dealing with the threat of a secret group of humans trying to do inhumane experiments on the general public for... some reason," replied Carol.

"For science. That's why they keep trying to annoy the police force every single night," said another voice from up the steps. Lincoln and Carol looked behind them and saw Police Chief Lori Loud standing at the open door with a tired face.

Lori Loud was a tall woman with long blonde hair still in the same style she had since she was 17 and a very large buxom figure, being more bottom-heavy. She currently had on a blue police uniform on but instead if having normal pants on, she had a blue skirt that went to her mid-thighs while having black leggings underneath with black shoes. On her arms were blue and yellow snake tattoos that went down her arms. Over the years, Lori had joined the police force wanting to protect Royal Woods after an unfortunate incident regarding a shootout occurring during a date with Bobby which sadly took his life. She joined once she had graduated college and quickly rose in the ranks and became the feared and fierce leader of the Royal Woods Police Force.

"Ah! There's my favorite gal!" Carol said standing up and giving Lori a strong hug. Lori blushed and hugged her girlfriend back. "Sorry, we took so long. Lincoln and I just started talking."

"Well, it's best to talk inside before the sun rises up. I don't want you both literally burning to ashes right in from of me," Lori replied. Carol nodded and waved goodbye to Lincoln, given Lori a quick peck on the cheek before walking inside. Lincoln smiled and got up, ready to head inside to give a report but was stopped by Lori all of a sudden.

"Huh? Something wrong?"

"No. Not at all. You can head back home if you want. A report isn't needed if it's about the same mutant running around for the fifth time this week," Lori told Lincoln. "Oh and Luna needs you to pick up Lucy from the cemetery."

"Alright then. I'll see you around!" Lincoln said, giving a salute to Lori before leaping away to find Lucy. Lori smiled, giving a salute back and heading into the police station.

\- 15 Minutes Later -

Lincoln had now arrived at the Royal Woods Cemetary. He went in the foggy gravesite to look for his younger goth sister to take her home. Now Lincoln didn't exactly like going into the cemetery at all. Even as a vampire, he still had fears of dark and spooky places all those years later. The only upside he could think of was that you could talk to some really cool spirits every once in a while. If vampires exist, why not ghosts? Magic technically does exist but it's just been overshadowed by the wonders of human science making it next to obsolete in these times. Which was something that bummed the vampire out. Maybe it was something tied to his childhood fascination with things out of the ordinary starting when he and his best friend Clyde were in a huge ghost hunting phase involving a now-canceled TV show "AARGH!" featuring a dude who would go to abandoned mansions and capture ghosts.

"Lucy shouldn't be too hard to spot. Actually, that's incorrect. She's really tricky to spot in the graveyard at night due to her only wearing black and whit-GAH!" Lincoln said before he tripped over Lucy who was sitting next to a grave. "Found her..."

"Hello, Lincoln. I take it you were sent to take me home?" Lucy asked, now standing up and dusting herself off. "Luckily I had just finished a conversation with a friend of mine so your timing is pretty good."

Lucy Loud was a small 15-year-old girl with long, messy black hair and a fat figure. She had on the same clothes she did just a few months ago, just being modified to fit her larger frame and had on black and white striped leggings with black shoes on. Over the past few months ever since Luna's rabid attack, life at the Vampire Cafe quickly got more stressful for Haiku and Lucy as it had caused a sudden surge of customers, mostly coming from obnoxious news stations trying to milk out any info and attention they could get about the rabid vampire. Sudden crowds like these are not good for the health of anything, causing Lucy more stress and mental strain. Trying to look for ways to relieve any of this stress, she found her eating habits worsening, making her body fatten up quite a lot.

Thankfully, things have gotten better since then with Lucy finding herself better ways to be calm and happy. From hanging out with friends and family and even her boyfriend Rocky to exploring places, drawing, or writing stories and poems. Although her love for food and sweets did not dwindle, she did not mind her looks anymore.

"Glad I dropped in," Lincoln said, tossing Lucy a few chocolates. "Ready to go home?"

"Yes I am," replied Lucy. Lincoln picked her up and began to head back to the house. By the time Lincoln had run across town back into Royal Woods, it was close to sunrise, cutting close even for him.

"Finally home. Phew, what a night!" Lincoln said with relief in his voice. "What about you Lucy? Maybe you should head on to bed."

"I appreciate your thoughtfulness, Lincoln but I have no need to sleep right now. Rocky and I have been practicing staying up late to get used to how vampires live so we won't feel anything odd when we are finally turned into vampires."

"Lucy, you know that we're waiting to turn you into a vampire until you turn 18. Turning into a vampire at your age isn't great. In fact, it's worse when you turn into a vampire before you're an adult no matter what due to how hard it is to control yourself. I should know since I had to deal with urges and hunger for almost seven whole years."

"Sigh. I know that. But it's best to at least prepare."

Lincoln shrugged and opened the door to the house, letting Lucy walk in first and following in after. Once inside, Lincoln heard that the TV was blasting loud dubstep music and in front of the TV were two brown-haired woman doing jumping jacks, one having a muscular figure, the other having a slightly pudgy yet super bottom-heavy figure.

The woman to Lincoln's left was Luna Loud, who seemed to be completely exhausted from the workout she was doing while the woman to her right, Lynn Loud Jr. did not even seem tired from the jumping jacks. An ironic display as vampires are known to have much better stamina and endurance than normal humans. In this case, it might prove the Lynn isn't a normal human, or Luna isn't as strong as a normal vampire.

"Probably both," Lincoln replied to himself. "Anyways, hey you two! Having fun?"

"You know damn well this isn't fun for me," replied Luna, huffing, and puffing. "C'mon Lynn! When can we stop?"

"Hmm... We can stop now. I'm starting to get a bit sleepy anyways," Lynn said, stretching her arms out with a yawn.

Lynn Loud was a short woman with a muscular figure and very poofy hair. She has on a red tank top with blue jeans with a belt and some black fingerless gloves. On her right arm was a black tattoo with "#1" on it. Over the past few years, Lynn went on to complete her dream of becoming a world-famous athlete, which she did! She perfected her skills at almost every sport imaginable with bodybuilding being a thing she was currently trying out.

Lynn's reason for living at the old house was because she wanted to help Luna get back into shape after her rampage across town. She is making good progress with Luna, getting her to lose most of the weight but found that most of it also went down to her lower half.

"Alright. Good night, Lynn!" Lincoln said before turning to Luna who was now taking a breather on the couch. "So. How have you been, Lu?"

"I'm just trudging through the pain," Luna replied. "Lynn is just ruthless on me!"

Luna Loud was a tall woman with short messy brown hair, a pudgy middle, and a super large bottom heavy figure. She had on a tight red shirt with the sleeves ripped off and had on crescent moons along with the shirt showing off some of her stomach.

Over the past few months, Luna was subjected to house arrest after she became rabid as an attempt to help cure her addiction to blood. After many attempts, Luna finally got over it and was released from house arrest and started to try and improve herself with exercise, although Sam seems to be countering it by spending more time with Luna and bringing her more food to spoil Luna. However, Luna doesn't mind this as she knows Sam and her are on good terms again.

"Well it's Lynn. She climbed Mount Everest three times in one day just because she could," Lincoln said. "But it's nice that you're trying!"

"Yeah. But uh... Haiku is upstairs in your room. She... needs to tell you something."

"Alright then. I'll see you later, Luna!" Lincoln said before walking upstairs to his room. He knocked on his door a fee times before walked in.

"Haiku! Oh I'm so happy to see you!" exclaimed Lincoln as he gave his girlfriend a hug. "You needed me?"

Haiku was silent. She currently had on some black pajamas that hugged her body well with her stomach seemingly being a bit bigger than usual.

"Yes... Lincoln. How long have we known eachother?" Haiku asked. "How long have we... been together?"

"Um... About five years by now. Is something wrong?

"It depends on your point of view. Over the course of this relationship, we've done everything together. You even proposed to me and five months ago, we both took it to the final step and went on to do the ritual that truly meant our souls were bonded with our love," Haiku said, causing both of them to blush.

"Yeah uh... I could tell you loved me so much that the uh... ritual occurred more than ten times over the next few days!"

"W-Well I... Yes that is true. It was the best week in my life I'll admit. But Lincoln, I feel like that caused the next and truly final part in the relationship to happen. Something to grow and blossom."

"Did... are you turning into a vampire?" Lincoln asked.

"N-No... Lincoln I'm..." Haiku said, failing to utter the last word.

"You're what? Tell me, please!"

"I-I'm pregnant! With triplets..." Haiku yelled out to Lincoln, causing him to freeze in place. "L-Lincoln? Are you ok?"

Lincoln stood up thinking and silently freaking out in his mind. After a few moments, he finally said something.

"I'm gonna... I'm gonna be... a father," he said before fainting.

"Dang it, Lincoln..."


	9. Chapter 8 (Surprise Attack)

"Where's Lincoln?" Luna asked, coming into the room to see him still asleep on the bed wit Haiku sitting next to him. What was odd about Haiku is that she had a nervous look on her face compared to her usual deadpan. "Uh... Something wrong, Haiku?"

"What do you think?!" Haiku snapped back, startling Luna greatly. "Sigh... I'm sorry. I told Lincoln some news and... I don't think he took it all too well..."

"What the hell did you even tell him? Can't be that hard," replied Luna with a shrug. Haiku gulped and stood up to whisper in her ear. Luna instantly went slack-jawed at Haiku's news, giving the goth a nervous look. "WHAT?! YOU'RE PREGGERS?!"

"Y-Yes..."

"THAT'S AWESOME! I'M GONNA BE AN AUNT! WOOHOO!" Luna shouted excitedly. This was something Haiku did not expect from Luna at all. Luna danced and chanted happily all while Haiku stood there confused. She thought that Luna would be angry or something but this wasn't what she expected at all! "Congratulations! I bet you two are hella happy!"

"Well, I am. It's just I don't think Lincoln took it that well is all..."

"Haiku, don't be sad about that! Of course Lincoln would be surprised you're pregnant. Vampires can't usually have kids with humans. The Loud genes must have bypassed that easily. Although it also depends on how much you both were trying."

"Well, we... weren't really trying for any kids..."

" Wait what? Then that... Oh. Oh! Hahahahaha!" Luna laughed as Haiku blushed. "Man! Lincoln really is a Loud if he got you pregnant! Hehehe!"

"Can we please talk about something else? I'm more worried about Lincoln than what we do in bed," Haiku spoke harshly. Luna simply chuckled and shrugged at her. "Sigh... I'm worried that Lincoln doesn't want to be a father. With me... I know he's technically immortal but he's only 18. Even that seems early for a vampire."

"That's a fair point. But I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him some... time?" Luna said before feeling a gust of wind and seeing the window suddenly be open. Luna went to Lincoln's bed and pulled the covers off only to see that Lincoln was gone and in his place was a note. "What's this?"

Went to go think and clear my head. Sorry for being so sudden about this, Haiku. I do want to talk about this later. I promise. I love you. -Lincoln.

Haiku sighed yet smiled at the messaged. At least he was willing to talk about this. That's all that matters to her. She sat on the bed and held the letter close to her chest as she rubbed her slightly swollen looking stomach. "I hope you'll be alright, Lincoln..."

Cutting way from The Loud House, we now see Lincoln dashing through the rooftops with a nervous look on his face. Seems like he wasn't taking the news very well no matter how much he thought about it which only made him feel worse about all this. He loved Haiku to death yet he doesn't know what to think about her having a kid, much less two! Was he ready for this? Maybe. Maybe not. He didn't even know how he should think about this!

"ARGH!!! C'mon Lincoln! You're better than this! You aren't some deadbeat who ditches his girlfriend if she gets pregnant. You need to be the better man! You will stay with Haiku and be the best damn father you can be!" Lincoln said to himself confidently.

"But what if I'm unable to be a good dad..." he sighed, sitting down on the ledge of a building in sadness. "What if a lousy dad? I'd probably just end up disappointing Haiku..."

Lincoln went silent and looked out upon the moonlit city, trying to clear his mind and calm himself down. He did a few deep breathes and closed his, trying to think of nothing. For a few minutes, he stood in place and thought to himself. After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and began to head back home.

"Alright, Lincoln. You can do this. You just need to talk to Haiku and hopefully, things will be alright. Things will-"

CCCSSSSHHHH!!!!!!

Suddenly, Lincoln's radio began blaring with a familiar voice. He rolled his eyes and took it out of his pocket and listened in, starting to hear Lori's voice from it. Lincoln listened to Lori's orders which turned out to just be a solo mission. Apparently there was an armed robber than had a shotgun rather than the normal pistol so to save on troops, she just sent Lincoln to easily take this thug out. He shrugged and went back to hopping over the rooftops to where he was supposed to go. Oddly enough, it seemed to be a large abandoned building. Lincoln reached for his sword, only to not feel it by his hip as only his whip was with him. Damn, looks like he forgot to bring it. No matter. He was fine without his sword by his side. Besides, it was only one most likely some drug-addicted robber. Nothing he couldn't handle.

After walking around the rooms, he finally saw a shadow move from him. Putting a hand on his whip, he carefully walked slowly towards the figure.

"Hey! Come on out or I'll need to use deadly force!"

No response.

"You must be... pretty dangerous to have me get sent to take you out. Although I guess a shotgun would be a formidable weapon against anything so that makes a bit of sense."

More silence.

Lincoln groaned walked forward some more, the the figure still not moving. Lincoln was starting to feel uneasy about all this. Why haven't they made a move or attacked yet? They obviously have a shotgun so do they not want to shoot or perhaps they have no ammo.

"Alright pal, you're coming with-huh?" He said, pulling the figure only see it was a mannequin. "What the-"

Suddenly, Lincoln heard the sound of a shotgun being cocked. Just as he heard it fire, he dove to the left before it could put a large hole inside him. He slashed the whip at his assailant, only for another person to grab it and pull it out of Lincoln's hands. Two more people showed themselves with weapons in hand. It was an ambush! Lincoln stayed quiet and began dashing to attack his foes, only for them to start firing upon them. While Lincoln's powers allowed him to dash at high speeds, guns still proved to be an effective weapon against all types of things, including vampires. The assault rifles they had managed to get a few hits on him, causing Lincoln to switch tactics and approach head-on and tackled one of the hit-men down and quickly sucked his body dry of blood.

"Much better," Lincoln said as the blood helped regenerate his wounds. He lunged at another person and punched him in the gut and threw him down to the ground. However, even more men came out of the shadows, this time grabbing onto him and holding his place. Even with his vampire strength, they somehow held him in place as the leader with the shotgun walked in front of Lincoln with a cocky smirk.

"Well well. Here's the low-life abomination who's been a thorn in my ass over these past few months," the man said. "However, now is not the time for talking. No no. My... associates and I have a... special need for someone of your talents whenever you like it or not. Bring in the next experiment."

The man aimed his shotgun at Lincoln's legs and blew his kneecaps off, sending him to the floor and screaming in agony. One of the armed men brought out a large jar filled with a pitch-black liquid. He opened the lid and put on a rubber glove and reached into the jar and pulled out a long dark green, worm looking creature. It thrashed violently and hissed at everything around it. He crouched down and grabbed Lincoln's mouth and held it wide and allowed the thing to slither inside Lincoln's body.

Lincoln coughed and hacked, hoping to throw up what had just entered his body but it never came out.

"Well, Lincoln. This is where I must leave. You have a long future ahead of you with us. I recommend going along with anything we tell you to do less you want us to storm your home and slaughter your family," spoke the man. "Oh. Before I leave, congratulations on the twins."

Lincoln teared up as the man and the guards left. Before he could try to get up, one of the guards walked over and slammed his head with a bat, causing him to blackout instantly. As Lincoln slept, the creature made its way up through Lincoln's body and right to his brain. It grew small tendrils and attached itself to his brain.

"Peeerrrfeeeecttt... Now I just need to wait for him to wake up... By then, his legs shall have grown back," spoke the creature. "Hmm... Lincoln Loud... You and I are going to have so much fun together..."


	10. Chapter 9 (A voice in his head?)

Lincoln opened his eyes to see he was in a dark and smelly place. Where the hell was he? This didn't seem like the building he was at last night.

"Wait... Where am..." Lincoln said before getting a flashback to what had happened, seeing the ambush and getting knocked out. "Shit! I failed the mission! Oh god Lori is going to kill me! I just need to get out of here and head back to the station."

Lincoln looked up only to see sunlight creeping through the openings of the grates, causing Lincoln to move out of the light. Seems like he was stuck down here for a few hours or maybe more. He groaned and sat down, getting out his radio only to see it wasn't there, getting an annoyed groan out of Lincoln.

"Great. I really am stranded down here. What else? I get attacked by alligators with turrets on their backs?" Lincoln said sarcasticly. "I-I'm joking! Please don't... do that."

Lincoln looked around and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep so he would wake up at night time but he couldn't go to sleep, oddly enough, he felt energized and ready to go. While yes, Lincoln technically got some sleep, the sunlit area of the the sewer still made him drowsy most likely due to the bat DNA inside him making him act more nocturnal. He shrugged it off and began to walk down the sewer to look for a safer place to climb out of. Maybe a more shady area where he won't be burnt into a crisp by the sun.

"If only I had my iPod. Listening to some tunes would make this much more bearable," Lincoln said.

"Perhaps you should have thought ahead..."

"W-What?! Who said that? I... Are you invisible? Am i going crazy? What the hell is this?!"

"Lincoln... Lincoln... I'm not by you. I'm inside you. Your head is much better than the horrible jar I was kept in..." the voice said again. "But don't panic. We don't want things to get messy now, do we?"

"I-I... I guess not... Wait so you're a... parasite? Wait no!! That's bad! Get out of my-GGGAAAHHH!!!!" Lincoln yelled in pain as he felt his head start to feel pressured and tight. "Ack... What the hell..."

"I told you. You don't things the get messy now. You shouldn't antagonize the deadly thing currently living inside your head. Now then, if we are to continue, we must learn to... trust each other."

"And why should I follow? You're my enemy!"

"I was made by your enemy. I have my own goals that you will help me with even if you like it or not. Now then, the first thing I want you to do is go out to the surface..."

"You're joking, right? That'll kill me!"

"While you are correct, with my integration to your body, I've given you a few... enhancements. Currently, I believe you'll be able to go out into the sun for a limited time. You'll just need to find a shady spot every few minutes."

"And if I don't comply?"

"I'll simply control you like a puppet. So will you do what I say or no?"

"Well it doesn't seem like I have much of a choice," Lincoln sighed. "Fine. I'll stick my hand out to see if I get burned. Is that better?"

"Hmm... that will do..."

Lincoln gulped and walked back to the manhole cover above him. He slowly moved it out of the way and closed his eyes before reaching his hand out in the sun, waiting for it to burst into flames. Only to feel no pain at all. In fact, he felt fine!

"W-What? I..." Lincoln said before quickly climbing out into the sidewalk and hiding under a shady tree. "Alright... I believe you... uh... we need a name for you..."

"A name? Why? Doesn't seem needed."

"Well I can't just call you The Voice in my head. How about... Lio?" Lincoln asked before quickly walking down the sidewalk to head back home.

"Hmm... Yes... Lio... I like that name..."


End file.
